Stay
by 12talbo
Summary: When a festival that represents the fall of the Capitol comes around in distict 2 katniss finds a big surprise. Snow's son appears and kills paylor. The games are back. And the unexpected happens.A fanfic about friendship,love & fighting for whats right. K&P,K&G
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there (:

Iv been thinking about this story for a long time . . well one of the reasons are because I hated how mockingjay ended , 2nd because it just came to me , and 3rd I just love the hunger games !

I thought about it while listening to 'stay' by Miley Cyrus so there might be a few quotes from the song . all rights go to miley cyrus for that I guess . .

So here it is (:

**Disclaimer** : trust me , if I owned the hunger games , I would've done at least 20 books .

There are 2 people in this world who can get a smile out of me . two , only two . and none of them are here with me right now . those two people are , my sister , Primrose , and my best friend , Gale . that left for district 2 with his family a year minus 3 days(Iv been counting ) after being the reason that the other person was killed . I _know_ he loved her . I _know_ he didn't mean it . and even Johanna told me something like 'its like I made a knife . you kill someone with that knife . does that mean I killed that someone ?' .

Me and Johanna are sort of friends I guess . she comes to visit . we talk sometimes . so does annie , she came here with Finnick Jr. a few times he is his father . they look exactly the same , I can see it even if he is only a few months old . she lives in district 4 and Johanna came back to seven . my mother is also in 4 , she moved a few times to work in different hospitals , I saw her 3 times since the war , I do talk to her on the phone though . she came back to 12 once after a accident in the mines , not something bad , a few injuries on the 6 people that were there . no one died . 2 broke a few bones and the others came out with barely a scratch on their body .

President paylor is doing good as president . there are no more hunger games , and no one starves any more . she comes once a month to every district to check , when she is in two I see gale next to here . all of the rebels got a badge , a few got trophies too . the families of the dead tributes got badges too . the avoxs got badges too , and a lot of money , that of course cant give them their tongue , but they can live . snows family no one knows where they are , people assume they are dead . if they are not I will personally make sure they are .

Haymitch is ok . always drunk , but alive . alive as a victor that went through a rebellion and lost everything , can be . that leaves peeta . . peeta . my friend , fellow tribute , lover . he takes care of me . but the minute im alone the screams come back . the nightmares . the quiet . when everyone hears nothing but silence , I hear the screams . .

"GALE RUN !" I wake up screaming from a nightmare . gale pops now and then , but this one was horrible . I was in the arena , running from cato , but I stopped . I couldn't move. Cato , the male tribute from district 2 in the 74th hunger games , comes out of no where and I point my are arrow a him . when clove , the female tribute from two , comes "wanna blow lover boy one last kiss ?" she asks me , but then I realize , she is not talking about peeta . cause when a big shadow comes out of the dark its not him , its gale . all of the dead tributes come out of nowhere when I scream to gale to run away , all the tributes come out , after them I see mags , the 80 year old victor from 4 , I then see finnick and cinna , then prim , then madge and her family , then peetas family , then Portia , peetas stylist . they all come towards me . first clove , taking a rock and brings it hard to my temple . a cannon sounds and she disappears . I see the district 8 female tribute holding a knife and throwing it to my stomach . another cannon sounds and she disappears . the other tributes that I don't know their name take a sword and each stab it in me at the same time . 16 cannons sound and they disappear . i _think _ im dead . next is marvel . I wonder why im not dead and why Gale is still there . marvel takes a bow and arrow and shoots me . another cannon sounds . and he is gone . I see rues big eyes next , I smile at her and she has tears in her eyes "can you sing ?' she asks me . and before I can say anything she throws a spear into me . a cannon sounds and she disappears . Thresh is next . 'better run fire girl' and another spear goes through me . the pain was so bad . I cant describe it . a cannon sounds and thresh goes too . I _hope_ im dead . now I see glimmer . a tracker jacker nest falls on me . another cannon sounds and she is no where to be found . I see cato . with a bow and arrow in his arms . he shoots me and a cannon sounds . he disappears too . then there is foxface . she opens my mouth and put night lock in it . a cannon sounds and she goes . _why_ am I not dead yet ? I ask myself . but every time I get hurt the bruise disappears . but the pain doesn't .

Then I see mags . some kind of gas goes into my nose . a cannon sounds and she is gone . cinna comes out and beats me up until im _as good_ as dead . he disappears the second the cannon sounds . I lay on the floor , not able to move . _as good_ as dead . but new pain starts . madge , her family and peetas family come , light up a match and throw it at me . that's it ,_ I am_ dead . Finnick is next . he transforms into a mutt and rip off my whole body . a cannon sounds and he is not there . the last one is Portia . who slits my throat and goes away . with a cannon . _its over_ I think to myself . gale is still there . "run gale !" I scream , again & again & again . until I wake up .

I decide , for the first time in almost a year , to call gale . I got his number from Annie a few months ago . as I dial I think what to say _I love you more than I did before_ I want to say _Well it's good to hear your voice I hope your doing fine And if you ever wonder,I'm lonely here tonigt Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by And if I could have just one wish I'd have you by my side. _I probably wont say that . but before I can think what I will actually say , I hear his deep , strong voice "hello ?" he says . I am silent . "hello he asks again . tears start running through my eyes . "is any body there ?" he asks . now im sobbing . I drop the phone and it hangs up . _what the hell did I just do ?_ I think to myself .

As I sob I hear noises down stairs and I whipe my tears . I go down . a very stupid act but who cares . like in the dream , im _as good as dead_ . "Katniss ! " I recognize peetas voice . I also recognize haymitch's calling my name . I find my self down stairs next to the kitchen watching my former mentor , my 'lover' , and who else but Johanna mason .

_**Well what do you think ? please review ! and check out my other stories ! XX . **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again (:**

**Not too much to say this time . lol**

**Just that I don't own anything and all of that shit . lol**

**Btw just got my mockingjay pin ! dunno why im telling you this im just really pumped .**

As the train gets to district 2 I start to think . 'am I really going to do this?' 'am I even ready to face the people whos children , parents , uncles , aunts , brothers and sister , all died because of me ? and am I ready to face the biggest part of this trip , the scariest one ? having to face the person that might've killed my sister ? I still cant believe Johanna got me to agree to come . I don't want to be the mockingjay for crying out loud ! but its not like anyone has ever asked me what I want . peeta is coming late tonight . I got haymitch to come . my mum will be here . paylor will be here . annie & her son will be here . beetee will be here . my prep team will be here . EVERYONE WILL BE HERE .

"I don't think I can do this" I tell Johanna as we are driving to who knows where . "why in district 2 anyway ? I will get if in the capitol , or even one . but why 2 for crying out loud?" I ask . "ya know no matter where it will be you will see him right?" she tells me . "yeah , but here is cato and cloves home ! remember ? the 2 people that would be home if prim wasn't picked in that bloody reaping ?" I say . "yeah but without you and peeta there isn't a chance that they would let 2 tributes live" she says " anyways I explained it to you like 8 times ! every year will be in a different district but in the same routine that was in the first reggo 's , no one picks it , we take the number from a bowl . k ? cause this is the last time im explaining this to you!" she says . "whatever" I say and turn my head to the window . what the hell am I doing .

I see streets filled with people in red . "why red ?" I ask . "dunno , but it's the colors of the festival ." haymitch tells me . red is blood . blood that was spilled . blood that was wasted . blood that shouldn't have been spilled and probably wouldn't , without me. why do people wanna be in red today of all days ?

As I watch the outside for what feels like hours we stop , " there yet?" I ask . " you wish" Johanna says "traffic , probably a lot of people want to be in this festival " . a mockingjay appears on my window , that reminds me of rue , its like her in another life . a better one . one that you cant be killed in a stupid game . for some reason when I see the mockingjay I think we are close . as we start moving again whisper 'by rue' and the mockingjay goes away .

For the next half hour im just sitting . thinking of absolutely nothing . when we finally get there its not any better . as someone opens my door I see a building and hear screams . I think its just me until ii see hundreds if not thousands of people aside from a path that leads directly to the building but at the entrance paylor stands with a smile . are all those people waiting for me ? well just great . "enjoying it ha sweetheart ?" haymitch asks . "cant seem to get enough attention" I say and he laughs .

Before I even entirely get out of the car I cant help but noticing green . a lot of it . trees flowers . I even spot primroses on the sides of the path . but the people art in red , a few who are capitol like are with these horrible costumed , there are a lot of fake girl on fire outfits and just people in normal clothes that are red . I also see mockingjays everywhere . one comes flying to me and lands on my hand . I think that it's the one from the car , then again they all look the same . the mockingjays do the 4 note whistle that me and rue used to tell each other that we are ok in the 74th hunger games . there is one thing that I notice as I start to walk through the path . Gale . we create eye contact for a few moments but then a blond girl starts to hang all over him . they are on the stage near paylor . I look away and see Johanna "cant really blame her" she says "the boy gets hotter every day" . "how do you know?" I ask . " I forgot to tell you !" she tells me " I moved to district two a few months ago" . well that doesn't sound like a thing you can forget . I ignore what she said and move closer to paylor , I try to ignore the cameras as much as possible . as I shake paylors hand we walk inside . haymitch and Johanna following us .

"this is your hotel " paylor tells us and haymitch disappears to the bar . "your on the 13th floor katniss and Johanna your on the 12th floor" paylor says " peeta with arrive in a couple of hours and the party is in about an hour , tomorrow will be the morning of the festival and you will have an interview with the rebels that took a big part , ceaser flickerman will interview you , then you will be able to enjoy the festival , a day later there will be a press thing . a few hours later there is a party and for the rest of the week you will enjoy your vacation . or at least try" she smiles " see you in an hour " she walks away . me and Johanna step into the elevator as I ask "just what party Johanna ?" . "didn't I tell you ?" she asks in a fake smile "tonight the festival begins , tomorrow is a year since the fall of the capitol" she walks out of the elevator . oh right it was a day long trip to here . the elevator gets to the 13th floor and I get into the room . I look around for what seems like hours but is probably minutes . "your hair stylist is here" someone says . "what hair stylist ? but before I can think my mother steps into the room with a smile . I go to hug her , and a few tears slip away . we break the hug and I turn around . she does the same hair-do she did on the reaping day of the 74th games . the day that changed mine and so many others lives . sometimes I try to look for the 11 year old girl running in the woods after her father died , and meeting a 13 year old that soon would be one of the only people she trusts . I cant find her .

When my mum finishes my hair I go in to my room to chance clothes , she walks out . I see my interview dress from my first games laying on my bed with my mockingjay pin . with the same saying that was in cinnas design sketch "im still betting on you" it says and I smile with a few tears . I put it on and look in the mirror . who is this girl ? cause this girl isn't me . this girl is a symbol . I am a girl that hates too much attention . this girl is beautiful . I am normal . this girl killed people . I kill animals . but then again . who am I ?

I get out of the room to the elevator . press 'floor' and the doors shut . its time to go out . its time to face the world . the world iv been avoiding for the last year .

As I walk from the elevator to the entrance , I see haymitch my mother and Johanna , paylor is probably outside talking to some reporters . " and peeta ?" I ask . "will be here in a bit" haymitch says . "so you finally showered ?" I ask him . "don't push it sweetheart " he answers back . I walk outside to see im walking on a stage and thousands of people are here . also I see a lot of cameras . "speech ! speech ! speech!" I hear the crowd say . I look confused cause I am . no one said anything about a speech . paylor comes on stage "`now os the time to ask you questions !" she says in the microphone . what ? but before I can say anything someone a few rows back asks me "how was coming back to twelve after the rebellion ?" she asks . "hmm" I mumble . not knowing what to say . last time I did something like this he told me to answer it like I would answer a good friend . but I cant find one . until I spot gale and look at him "it was hard" I said "dealing with all the memories , especially at the beginning , I was alone" I said looking directly into gales eyes " but I got over it" I finish . another person from the front row , he is capitol like "how is your relationship with peeta ?" he also has a capitol accent . that is a question I cant answer looking in gales eyes. He looks hurt . "normal" is all I can answer . more questions come . but I don't notice , I just answer and don't take my eyes off gale . they finish and I get of stage and find peeta . "hey there" he says and I kiss him . everyone is looking . but I don't care . until I see gale and break the kiss , music starts and we dance . I see gale stops looking at me and dancing with the blond chick . what the hell does he see in her ? she looks as dumb as a shoe . why do I care ? I shouldn't .

"katniss !" I hear a little girls voice coming towards me "I missed you" she hugs me . but she is small . posy hawthorne . "why didn't you visit ?" she looks at me with her big gray eyes . but thank god a noise stops me . paylor turns on the microphone . "we have gathers here today to celebrate the fall of the capitol!" she says and everyone cheers . "we are " before she can complete her sentence she is shot . the end of the sentence will never be heard . never again will she say a thing . she is dead .but the man who shot her takes my attention . who else but adam snow . 's son . he just smiles as he finds his way on stage .

_**Ahhhhh ! I cant believe I just killed paylor ! I swear she is like one of my favorite characters! **_

_**Anyway please review ! **_

_**Btw I have absolutely no idea how I thought of the name Reggo . its really weird . its just a noise . lol**_

_**Check out my other stories and again don't forget to review !(: **_


End file.
